A Deal Offered
by AriPrincessOfDarkness
Summary: His eyes a chilling silver burned with a fire only found in the deepest part of hell "do we have a deal?" he purred his voice frighteningly playful dropping her head in shame she answered her voice a shaky whisper "yes".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Shame To Be Common

Many remarks have been brought to my attention due to the regard of my social standing while I refuse to acknowledge the endless possibilities of marriage suitors my demanding father forces upon me I choose of my own free will to remain ignorant of my upcoming doom.

Thus I am forced into a life of pleasantries and gowns. My rebellious onyx locks tamed for the sake of looking "presentable " while I am thrust into a pack of savage aristocrats who will most likely rip me limb from limb with their sharp razor tounges.

Yet I hold my ground perhaps it is because fear is preventing me from falling but without much thought I descend down the curving staircase into the deepest part of hell.. The ball room.

A feeling of dread courses through my veins as I watch as all eyes turn to me like predators do to prey I am left helpless in my ridiculous emeralds gown much too heavy for my slender frame.

My mothers choice of course for I despise such types of clothing but It is not my place to argue.. So I have been told .

With a shaky breath I submerge into the sea of people dressed in their finest attire if I found it odd I did not dare say aloud for at that moment I am grabbed quite roughly by my sister.

She is older than me by three summers and her beauty cannot be rivaled. I have been told this repeatedly by my mother since I was young enough to understand.

She casts me a disapproving glance as she sees I am staring at her shamlessly. Yet my eyes do not waver they remain locked on her own brightly lit hues.

Mother has often compared them to a blue jays feather alluring and beautiful. A small memory flashes through my mind as a younger version of myself is sitting with my mother who is watching with awe as my sister dances with our dance instructor following his every move with the beauty and grace of a swan.

My mother had long given up on me learning to dance considering it a waste of time and a hopeless cause. I was quite relieved with her statement for I despised dancing as much as I did social gatherings.

At that time while my mother was watching in utter delight at her oldest daughters grace and poise I turned to her and asked with every ounce of curiosity a child my age had what she thought was pretty about me.

Turning to me she answered dryly her thin lips stretched even thinner as she looked at me. I will never forget what she had said "unfortunately Clara you are rather plain there is nothing honestly fascinating about you. If you weren't my own daughter I would think you where a common girl from the street."

Common that was the word to describe me.. Hello my name is Common Clara .

To say me and my sister are opposites is a understatement her straight smooth glossy blond hair clashes with my onyx wild locks while her eyes a deep blue outshine my dull brown ones.

Even our bodies are different though we are both slender a trait we inherited by my mother I am awkwardly slender always looking out of place with less curves than I would like . My sister on the contrary was blessed with the curves of a goddess her slender frame gave her the look of complete elegance.

You may wonder was I jealous of my sister... Definitely not though she was beautiful her heart I always thought was otherwise.

Growing up she was extremely spoilt getting everything she desired and more yet though she had everything she could possibly want she always wanted what others had and would do everything in her power to obtain it.

She was vain and believed that all the attention should be on her and was the one who christened me with the horrible nickname Common Clara.

"Where were you! Your late" she hissed viciously digging her gloved nails into my wrist as she continued to drag me along like an awkward rag doll.

"Mother is absolutely livid do you know how much stress you caused her she was worried the guest might have noticed you where late" she whispered harshly muttering under her breath something along the lines of "poor mother" she continued to drag me through the sea of people.

Smiling and giving small waves to all who greeted her we reached our destination to my disapointment. There stood mother in a champaine dress of cashmere looking elegant with her blond hair piled in interesting soft curls on top of her head.

Searching left and right I noticed father was no where to be seen. "Don't worry mother I found her." My sister Cassandra called happily to mother who looked as if she was on the verge of suffering a fainting spell.

"Oh thank heavens! Clara have you lost all your manners honestly what would people say if they discovered how late you where!" She chastised looking in every direction for fear of people eevsdropping.

"I don't know mother. Hh wait nothing they don't care!" She exclaimed a bit too loud for her sister and mothers liking since they both gasped in utter horror.

Clara had to refrain from rolling her eyes into the back of her skull at their ridiculous expressions. Did they honestly believe anyone cared if she was late or not no she doubted anyone did. She didn't even know anybody here who could possible care.

"Clara listen to me. You will be on your best behavior." Clara watched as her mother griminced knowing it was impossible for her to do so." You will not embarrass your sister when we have such a special guest gracing our presence this evening understood."

Deciding to go ahead and play the role of the obedient daughter she closed her eyes her head hung in surrender as she answered softly like a soft breeze just as she had been taught by her etiquette teacher "Yes mother I will do my best not to disgrace you or Cassandra."

Smoothing out the invisible wrinkle in her dress her mother nodded and answered "Good." behind her.

Cassandra snickered. "You probably won't even last an hour before you embarrass yourself".

Clara threw her a glare that could turn her into ashes if possible her mouth open about to retort a rather rude statement when her mother interrupted fanning herself with her beige fan "now girls be nice it's time to go greet our guest."

Turning to her mother Clara asked "Where's father I could not find him anywhere." Her mother waved her free hand dissmissily.

"He's around." Clara knew that was the end of disscuss.

She was forced to exchange pleasantries with all the guests of course none of them really paid much attention to her they did show a form of acknowledgement with a simple inclination of the head.

Her sister on the other hand was a different story hugs and kisses where exchanged frequently while many men went as far as to bow as if they where before royalty.

Clara merely rolled her dark irises this was absolutely ridiculous .

She was instantly pulled out of her thoughts when a man who she believed went by the name of Henry it was hard to remember who was who with how many faces she had been introduced to said rather loudly for her liking "You can't possibly be Cassandra's sister you look nothing like her!"

Clara winced inwardly at his rude statement she had been told that quite often but it still hurt hearing it smiling politely she was about to respond when Cassandra laughed loudly stating "I know she so common right! That's common Clara!"

Yeah that's Common Clara alright.


	2. Chapter 2: Shall I have this dance?

Chapter 2: Shall I have this dance?

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

Clara sighed it was going to be a rather tiresome night if this topic continued. Massaging her temples to will the uncomfortable pain away she followed her mothers advice something she swore she would never do.

When unsure of how to respond smile

Plastering a rather wide and perhaps disturbing smile she said her voice extremely sweet "Not all of us care to parade ourselves around Mr. Henry like ridiculous peacocks ".

She could tell from his expression he was appalled by her rather rude remark but in all honesty she could not find herself to care in the slightest.

Gathering up her emerald skirts she gave a polite bow "If you'll excuse me there are quite more interesting matters that are worthy of my attention." With that she left leaving a bewildered Cassandra and Henry behind.

Oh how she loathed social gatherings in all honesty she much preferred to be in the family library than dressing up and being forced to socialize.

The sound of the orchestra snapped her out of her thoughts the smooth humming of the violin caused her to sway to its tantalizing rhythm .

People had begun to move towards the dance floor ready to begin the true festivities. As she watched with dull amusement her eyes could not help but wander to her sister .

This was the fifth dance so far this night and Cassandra had sported a different partner for each one. Shaking her head Clara leaned against the wall if mother saw her in this un-lady like position she would never hear the end of it.

The dance ended as quickly as it had began allowing the dancers to catch their breaths . It was with utmost horror that Clara saw her sister and a few of her friends approaching her .

Glancing around quickly for a way to escape she almost let out a cry of despair when she realized there was no way out. Cursing the gods for such horrible punishment she braced herself for torture.

Cassandra had always been very particular on who she conversed with believing herself as equal to nobility she out rite refused to talk to those below her station.

You may wonder what was her station exactly she was an aristocrat. Nothing more nothing less.

Her fickleness over which social group to grace her presence with was a never-ending nightmare. For it seemed that each season was different.

To say that there was nothing wrong with the company she held was an understatement .The group consisted of only girls creating a pack of five and their queen was undeniably Cassandra.

Just how Cassandra saw fit to call me by my nickname so did her friends. Who seemed to live off of tormenting me and any other poor girl who invoked their wrath.

"Well if it isn't common Clara " Tiffany a rather voluptuous girl hissed venomously.

In all reality Clara always wondered what she had done to earn such obvious dislike from Tiffany well aside from the fact she had "accidently" spilled punch on her favorite pastel pink dress.

Though she was totally justified for doing so due to the fact that Tiffany made a poor girl four times younger than her cry. Stating rather nastily that her mother was a whore.

She couldn't understand what pleasure Tiffany gained for hurting others it was enough to make her blood boil."Oh Tiffany what a.. Pleasure seeing you here." she answered innocently.

"Whatever." she sneered turning to Cassandra she asked

"Why is your sister so odd? No wonder no one will dance with her."

Clara bristled ready to give her a rather rude name when Cassandra interrupted giggling

"Your right! Who in their right mind would dance with her shes so common." Smirking she watched Clara's reaction.

To say she was angry was wrong she was absolutely livid. She truly believed that the gods created Cassandra to torture her .

Giving her sister a scathing look she answered frostily. " I have no interest in dancing with overdressed fools who believe the way to a women's heart is by useless trinkets and overused flattery".

Her answer gave her confused and shocked looks . Lillian a distant relative from her mothers side exclaimed loudly "You should be lucky if a man even looks at you with your plain looks!"

Rolling her eyes she answered dryly "That may be, but my life does not depend on the constant affections of others I can live without being asked to dance."

At that precise moment murmurs we're heard throughout the ballroom. Turning to see what all the commotion was about Clara noticed the crowd parting .

Her curiosity was her worst enemy always getting the better of her and leaving her in the worst situations. Yet at this time she found it hard to control.

The crowd of people where still parting as whoever important person it might be made their way towards them. It wasn't until the last people parted from her view was she able to get a good look at the man who had caused such an uproar.

She heard the familiar gasps of her sister and her friends as they took in the stanger.

He was no more than twenty but it wasn't his age that astonished everyone. It was his looks. His dark hair like the blackest of nights slightly covered his right eye contrasting greatly with his pale skin his eyes a peculiar shade of grey like silver glanced around the room as if he was searching for someone.

It wasn't till his silver hues locked with her brown ones did a smirk grace his handsome features. In a walk that was more predator than human he slowly closed the distance between them.

For the life of her she could not look away his eyes seemed to have casted a hypnotic spell keeping her in place. It was only when he bowed and held her hand in his was she able to move freely. "May I have this dance ?"

Behind her she was sure Cassandra ,Tiffany and Lillian where in utter shock. Clara never approved of revenge but at times it was necessary smilingly sweetly at the mysterious stranger she answered "Of course".

There goes Common Clara.

* * *

Song: Every Breath You Take

Artist: The Police


End file.
